


Breakfast In Bed

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Evanee and Belle [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Hiddles, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Newborn, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Evanee enjoying a morning in bed with their firstborn Belle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

“Well hello, my lovely. Shall we go and wake up your mummy now, eh? Come on, let’s go and say good morning.” 

Opening my eyes slowly, I smile as I hear Tom cooing over our daughter who gurgles quietly in response. Turning around a little, I see the sun shining brightly into our bedroom while the snow outside glistens like a sea of diamonds and pearls. 

 

I sit up as he enters the room, his eyes still fixed on our little bundle of joy in his arms, making my heart almost burst with love for those two. “Good morning, my love,” he whispers, his sparkling silver eyes now directed at my own as he carefully sits down next to me. “Good morning,” I reply just as quietly, picking up the blanket for him to crawl under before I press a gentle kiss onto his cheek. 

“And happy 35th birthday,” I add with a smile while a slight blush creeps up his cheeks. “Thank you,” he mumbles, moving closer to me ere he places one arm around me, the other one still cradling our firstborn. 

 

Gently, I stroke along our daughter’s cheek, her eyes half closed, her tiny mouth opened in a yawn. “Somebody is definitely in favour of a lazy morning in bed,” I grin, snuggling up to Tom, my hand still resting on Belle’s tummy, slowly heaving with every one of her precious breaths.  
“And she’s definitely not the only one in favour of that,” Tom smiles, his lips pressing a loving kiss onto my temple. 

With butterflies in my tummy, I look up at him, still not quite believing how perfect my life has turned out to be. Our slow growing love, our fairy tale wedding, the birth of our precious baby girl - it’s all too good to be true. And yet here I am, on this wonderful, calm and serene February morning with the man of my dreams and the joy of my life.

 

Placing my hand on his chest, I lean over to him, his breath tickling my skin before our lips meet in a gentle kiss so very full of love. His heartbeat underneath my hand increases ever so slightly as his fingertips glide over the skin of my shoulder. I smile against his soft lips while I intertwine my leg with his, seeking the warmth of his body on this cold morning in winter. 

“I love you,” Tom breathes into our kiss, our lips still touching yet not locked. “I love you, too,” I whisper in reply, allowing my hand to glide slowly up his chest until it is buried in his golden curls at the nape of his neck. 

 

He chuckles quietly as our daughter, clearly in demand of attention, starts gurgling faintly, tiny bubbles appearing on her little, rosy lips while she stretches out her small fingers in the direction of her daddy. Smiling happily, I let my hand drop from his hair, allowing it to come to rest on Belle’s tummy again, warmth emanating from her body through the pale yellow romper suit. 

Aware of her parents’ eyes on her, she now starts crying quietly and carefully I take her out of Tom’s arms, placing her in the crook of my elbow while gently pushing the strap of my nightdress off my shoulder. I can feel his gaze on me as I start feeding our little one, relishing this moment of intimacy and peace. 

Watching my daughter suckling on my breast, her eyes closed, her tiny fingers curled around her thumbs while she is lying in my arms is probably the most wonderful moment of my day. The initial worries of not being able to breastfeed her are long gone and pure bliss and joy has taken over by now. 

 

I close my eyes for a moment as I can feel his lips on my temple, my ear, my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin and sending a shiver down my spine while his fingertips glide slowly along my arm. “You are so beautiful, Evanee,” he whispers against my ear, his tongue tracing the outer shell lazily and I struggle to suppress a sigh. “So very beautiful,” he adds, mumbling, his lips now leaving a trail of feathery kisses along my shoulder. 

I turn my head towards him, watching him caress me ere he looks up, my eyes meeting his, my smile resembling his own. In unison, we turn our gaze towards our daughter, still drinking contently with her eyes closed. Gently, he let’s his fingertips crawl up her body, stroking her tummy gently while her legs curl up to meet his touch wherefore he bends down to press tiny kisses onto her little toes. 

Lazily, I let my hand run through his curls, relishing the soft, silky touch underneath my fingertips while I watch my little family being totally at ease. Quietly, Belle smacks her lips as she is finished and gently Tom picks her up while I pull the strap of my nightie back onto my shoulder. 

Carefully, he holds her in his arms, stroking along her back while her head rests just below his collarbone, her tiny fingers curled against his naked skin, clearly enjoying the warmth emanating from her father’s heated body.

 

I smile as Tom presses a soft kiss onto her feathery hair, savouring this moment of intimacy with his daughter, far away from the hectic outside world. It’s still all so new to us, yet so familiar and just right. Having welcomed her into this wonderful, big world a mere few weeks ago, we are still in awe of every single little breath, every chuckle, every heartbeat. We still spend hours watching her, stroking her, getting to know her every detail, still not quite believing that we created this little bundle of rosy skin and faint brown hair. 

Slowly, I let myself sink underneath the covers again with Tom and Belle following shortly after, our daughter still resting on his chest with even breathing and closed eyes, lost in a world of dreams and wonderment now that she is sated and content. Arranging a pillow underneath Tom’s head, I accept his invitation to lie down on his chest, my face right next to hers, our noses almost touching.

Smiling, I let my hand glide up and down his stomach, my fingertips circling around his navel before they run over the soft hairs leading up his chest much to the comfort of our sleeping daughter using them as her soft pillow. Her little legs are curled up underneath her, her short arms are stretched towards his collarbones while her head rests just below his chin. 

 

“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” Tom mumbles with a smile while his fingertips glide slowly along Belle’s spine. “That’s an excellent idea,” I whisper, turning my head to look up at him before I place a small kiss onto his slightly stubbly chin. Gently, he buries his other hand in my long, black hair, caressing the nape of my neck with his fingertips, making me purr like a kitten rolled up in front of the fire. 

Intertwining my leg with his, I press my body closer to his, relishing the feeling of skin on skin in this chaste yet intimate moment. He chuckles slightly as I touch his foot with my cold one, yet again confirming his ‘accusation’ that I simply love him because he is my personal hot water bottle. 

I look up at him innocently, fluttering my eyelashes at him which he responds to with a loving kiss onto my forehead. “This is definitely the best birthday ever,” he breathes with a happy and content smile on his sun-kissed face. Propping my chin up on his chest, I mumble lovingly “And the day has just begun, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
